Ground Vehicles
Civilian Cars Family Car: The ubiquitous, low-cost, low-power family car is a favorite of a signicant majority of the population, having enough passenger and trunk space to let them get around for long distance. Efficient and beauty-free. Luxury Family Car: ''These higher cost models are superior to the common family car in just about every way; a favorite of at-home parents with large families both for these increased capabilities and stylish designs. ''Luxury Sedan: ''High quality machines designed to let people know that the driver is part of the upper class, someone who lives and enjoys living the high life. ''Towncar: ''The iconic bachelor-mobile, towncars are capable of fulfilling virtually any role that needs to be done. Strong, durable, fairly fast, and popular for people who live alone. ''Dust Buggy: Simple machines made for people who live outside the boundaries of civilization; popular with bandits, patrols, scouts, and Freelancers. Fast, lightly armored, and lacking in cargo capacity, it's common to see them mounted with an LMG or Riot Gun on the roof. Wayfarer: Heavy duty, lightly armored cars meant for trips over long distances in safety. Equipped with a unique dual-engine design that lets them travel twice as far as other vehicles with medium engines, their durability and ability to go great distances without refeuling makes them popular with people who travel through dangerous regions for a living. Dragster: ''The dragster is designed for one thing: going in one direction, really really fast. They are however fragile, and though they have a Large engine, it only gets as much mileage as a Medium one for how much power they put out. Their cargo space is often used to carry extra fuel for this reason. ''Wideload Racer: A dedicated racing car which sees lots of use on tracks where high maneuverability is just as, or even more, important than high speed. Lawbringer: ''Rarely used outside of urban environments, these cars are a common sight on city streets where its mixture of speed, maneuverability, and toughness make it a valuable prize. They are the most commonly used model by law enforcement personnel across the system. ''Streetskiff: ''Running off of an Arcane Turbine, Streetskiffs are extremely expensive; but they never need to be refueled, so with proper maintenance they can and will run forever. Streetskiffs' engines allow them to hover 5 feet off the ground, letting them bypass most obstacles with ease. Their weight makes it impossible to go up extremely steep or vertical inclines, though. Civilian Trucks ''Cliffhanger: The standard for big, heavy trucks for hauling people and things wherever they need to go. Popular among Lutrosa and other large races, because it handles well and with minor modifications can act as a family car for creatures of their size. Bandwagon: ''Enormous mac trucks with trailers for carrying enormous loads. If it'll fit in a Bandwagon's trailer, it can haul it. Simplistic design and massive cargo space allows it to be refit for multiple purposes- can be used as a water tanker, tow multiple cargo trailers, military ordnance, pack it full of troops and supplies, it'll carry whatever you want wherever you want. Eight double-wheel design provides considerable security for the driver. ''Nomad: ''The Nomad is a massive truck designed to be used as a small, secure mobile home; favored by Freelancer teams and Centauri tribes. Can be modified in all sorts of ways, and has room to mount two LMGs- one aiming forwards, one aiming back. ''Goldrush: ''A heavy, box-like truck made primarily for miners and archaeological crews to carry loads of equipment and personnel for setting up dig sites in safety. Slow but extremely durable. ''Dunebuster: ''Massive-wheeled vehicles made specifically for going over harsh terrain. Sealed off completely from the outside world, they are frequently used by Centauri and explorers who travel through toxic or irradiated environments regularly. Sometimes used as mobile bases by engineers or other crews that lack access to military hardware. ''Civility: A utility truck designed by the Narweirans, made to handle social needs. Can be fitted to be a fire truck, schoolbus, mail carrier, EMT, and other simple but crucial roles. Surveyor: ''These immense trucks are fitted to be mobile facilities; like laboratories for science crews or foundries for construction purposes. Tough and with enough cargo room to hold sufficient supplies for long-term operations without support. Provides considerable safety, but requires '''TWO' crewmen for effective driving and monitoring of sophisticated internal systems. Demoroller: ''Demolition vehicle specializing in simply going through obstacles to tear them to pieces. Deals Ram damage as though it were a size class larger. Considered safer than classical demolitions, like wrecking ball cranes, because the vehicle doesn't need to stop while wrecking and thus is safer from monsters. ''Landmaster: ''These tremendous vehicles are used as mobile platforms and living arrangements for miners, engineers, scientists; anyone who needs some serious industrial work done for a long period of time. Expensive but capable of holding several dragon hoard's worth of goods, while simultaneously providing all the basic amenities that civilized people have come to expect. ''Armadillo: ''Vast near-military grade vehicles, these heavily armored tracked land ships are mobile bases that can drive over and carrying pretty much everything one might need for anything. Effectively a town on wheels. Motorcycles ''Longarm: ''While not the prettiest bike ever made, the Longarm is extremely maneuverable if slow and is often seen as a casual rider or beginner's bike. Reliable and inexpensive, good for just riding around or picking up some groceries. ''Rally: ''The premier motorcycle of ground-based courier services, Rallies are small and durable little bikes that are ubiquitous across the system. While lacking in modification options, and only having space for very light loads, the simplistic and rugged design makes it easy to maintain and perfect for urban, suburban, and rural riding conditions. ''Chopper: ''Designed for going over long highways at a good clip, choppers are popular both among Freelancers and motorcycle enthusiasts for their high-efficiency engine and modability. ''Huntress: ''A police bike of Ryengan design, the Huntress has a unique design where the front wheel is a massive tire protected by a solid wheelwell, which makes it possible for law enforcement to use their vehicles to perform P.I.T. maneuvers to force drivers off the road without risking too much damage to their own vehicles. It is expensive, but considered well worth the investment by everyone who rides them. ''Widowmaker: ''Heavy war-bikes originally designed by raiders, and eventually reworked by the SSK who would begin to mass produce and sell them to anyone who wanted to buy. Though expensive, they are extremely tough and capable of being modified to survive prolonged combat actions. ''Tsutomegi: ''When the Inixians realized the profitability potential of Freelancers, they designed this high-tech looking ride to compete with such models as the Huntress and the Widowmaker. Though it didn't take the market by storm as they had hoped, its fancy designs and surprising sturdiness have kept it around. ''Aircutter: ''Based off of the anti-gravity hoverbikes of old, the Aircutter's arcane turbine and lightweight frame allow it to go extremely fast; it's even capable of flying straight up a vertical incline. It does not take a hit very well, though. Military Vehicles ''Slugger: ''The most basic unit of military vehicular hardware. Sluggers are based off of the ancient Humvee design- though with vastly improved engines- and can be modified to fill virtually any military role. Small APC, comm truck, skirmisher, light assault, VIP transport, medievac, anything. A little light for direct combat, it does not come standard with weapons; but it can be modified to replace the rear seats to mount an LMG or similar weapon, and the passenger seat can be removed to have another LMG or equivalent aiming straight out the front window. ''Bouncer: ''Developed by the SSK, the Bouncer is a heavy APC made for transporting troops and smashing through light fortifications. They can have up to three medium-sized heavy weapons like LMGs mounted, or one Large weapon system aiming forwards and one Medium aiming to the rear (or vice versa). ''Foundation: ''Built as a mobile supply depot, the Foundation carries everything an army needs to keep formations rolling along- workshops for recycling and production of ammo, storage, cooking, water purification, communications, laundromats, the whole nine yards. They are invariably hubs for military operations, and as such tend to be heavily armored. It is possible for a Foundation to mount up to eight Medium heavy weapons and two Large weapons platforms should the need arise. Foundations have a crew requirement of '''four'. Carpenter: ''These durable tractor-trailers are often found working with Foundations to construct permanent and semi-permanent bases, either carrying or hauling various supplies. Though not designed for combat roles, in times of crisis there are three areas where Medium heavy weapons platforms can be mounted. Carpenters have a crew requirement of '''three'. Yojimbo: ''First designed by the Allamians, the Yojimbo microtank has become popular with many forces, even raiders occasionally use them. It is small, maneuverable, and very efficient- it comes equipped with a Large cannon, and can have an additional Medium heavy weapon platform installed, which is used by the secondary crewman. Crew requirement for a Yojimbo is '''two'. Tovarisch: ''Using designs from the Soviet Union, the SSK has built thousands of T-34 derivatives as front line main battle tanks. Coming standard with a Huge cannon, and mounts for additional Large weapon platform and two Medium heavy weapons platforms, the Tovarisch is a mainstay of many nations' mechanized forces. They have a crew requirement of '''two'. Common Vehicles Back to Main Page